


Curves Like Hers

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harriet Potter is short with curves like no one else. Her and Dean have been dancing around each other for a while but what will change when she is kidnapped by a demon?





	Curves Like Hers

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good and it is pretty short but criticism is good for improvement. Leave me a comment and I will work to improve.

Harriet never loved her curves. She was a short, but thick, girl. Her thighs, stomach, and hips were covered with pink stretch marks that she despised. During her time at Hogwarts she had her fair share of lovers and they never seemed bothered by them but she never felt loved for them. She never felt confident. That was before she met Dean Winchester.

Her and Draco, her gay best friend, had left the UK after Voldemort fell. Those crazy wizards never left Harriet and Draco alone so they packed their bags and caught a flight. They ended up hunting in America and ran across the Winchesters. Ever since Harriet pulled Dean from his deal, they had been hunting together. It took a while but they were close. Like a family.

Draco and Sam had hooked up three days after meeting, which never surprised Harriet since she knew Draco was quick and had a thing for Sam the second they met. Her and Dean danced around each other for a while though. Until one day, a demon took Harriet.

“Give her back you sick son of a bitch!” Dean yelled from his position on the wall where the lowlife demon had him pinned to the stone. The demon slowly ran her knife along Harriet’s skin. Her blood littered the floor.

“Oh, do you want your little girlfriend back?” The demon taunted. “Well, too bad then.” The demon took her knife and just as it was going to go through her heart, there was a flapping of wings and the knife went through a solid chest that did not belong to her. Two fingers were pressed to the head of the demon and it was gone.

“Oh thank god. Castiel.” Harriet sighed with relief as Dean ran to her. He untied the ropes that bound her and she fell into his arms. Nodded to them and with another goal of wings he was gone. He was under strict orders to keep Dean and Sam alive and there was no doubt that Harriet contributed to their protection. 

“Come on. Let's get you back to the motel.” Dean pulled her into his arms and laid her in the backseat of the impala. She was one of five people allowed to bleed on his leather seats.

Dean sped towards the small roadside motel they were staying at, where he had left Sam and Draco to research for the hunt they were actually on at the time. He opened the door and Sam, with one look at Harriet, was pulling out the first aid kit. Draco was freaking out but as soon as he was sure Harriet was alright, he pulled Sam to their room next door. Dean silently and carefully bandaged her wounds.

“Dean.” Harriet whispered when he had finished.

“Harry.” He whispered back.

“This wasn’t your fault. Demons are everywhere and you can't find them all. He was a guy in a bar and neither of us could have predicted what a dick he really was.” Harriet spoke quietly and took Dean’s hand into her own. She could tell he was blaming himself for this.

“I need you to know something.” Harriet nodded in encouragement. “I'm in love with you, Harry. I don’t normally let myself feel. For anyone. Because people die. People get kidnapped by demons. People leave me. It's always my fault. “

“I love you too. I'm not leaving, I don’t die, and when I get kidnapped by demons I have you to save me. I'm right here Dean and if you don’t kiss me right now-” Dean’s lips pressed firmly to Harriet’s efficiently ending her threat. Things quickly heated up and they were soon shedding layers of clothes. Harriet pulled back and pulled off her Green Day shirt before swinging her leg over Dean’s and settling in his lap. Their lips were locked once more and Harriet’s nimble fingers replaced Dean’s on the buttons of his flannel. The buttons were quickly undone and she was pushing it off his strong shoulders. She pushed him back onto the bed, breaking their kiss, and rolled her hips drawing a deep moan from Dean. He quickly flipped them over so he was holding himself up over her. She gasped and grinned, her fingers gripping his short hair. The buttons on her jeans were quickly popped and he was pulling them off leaving her in matching blue, lace lingerie. He growled hungrily and she giggled when he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kissed up her thighs and she was suddenly insecure about how wide they were and the pink marks covering them.

“You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” He soothed her with just that sentence.

“Keep going Dean Winchester and you might get even luckier.” Harriet gasped as Dean’s fingers slipped past the elastic band of her panties. He slid them down agonizingly slow.

He moved his fingers up her hips and her back arched so he could reach behind her and unclasp her matching bra. His hand reached down and her slid between her slick folds as his lips attached to hers. He continued his slow torture and his lips traveled down her soft skin. Her moans were loud and she in briefly remembered the neighbouring residents but the thought was gone just as fast. His mouth had finally reached dark curls and sensitive skin. His mouth moved and sucked in all the right places and soon enough she was screaming his name and seeing white. They went like this for another two hours with long, drawn out kisses and slow touches until they were too tired to move anymore.

The new couple fell asleep under covers in a random room of a dirty motel on the outskirts of New York, New York on a stormy Wednesday night. No one would understand just how many lives this union would save. But their family saw it all as they stood by their side and Harriet would never get the chance to feel insecure about her body ever again, especially when she was alone with Dean Winchester.


End file.
